A Broken Promise
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: And now she has broken her promise. "I love you, Ginny Weasley," Tom's voice echoes in her head. A small smile creeps onto her lips. Perhaps it isn't so bad.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Quidditch Pitch: Skyfall by Adele (song)

Drabble Club: always (word)

If You Dare Challenge: 233. Falling Down

Percy Jackson Character Challenge: Bianca di Angelo: Write about someone wanting to be free.

Greek Mythology Category Competition: Cronus: Write about betrayal.

Emotion Challenge: Confused

* * *

She waits with baited with breath as she finally draws her quill away from the crisp white pages of the diary.

 _Ginny, must I really tell you once again?_ The words are written with ink the purest of black, in elegant, slanted letters.

She puts quill to paper again. _Yes._ Her lips quirk up in a small smile.

 _Fine._

Ginny stares at the page, expecting more words to follow. She bites her lip before writing. _I'm waiting…_

 _You really are impatient, Gin._

She holds back a laugh, keeping in mind that the other girls are sleeping. She shoots a glance at the candle, which is slowly being reduced to a stump of dripping wax.

 _Just get on with it already._ Ginny chews on the end of her quill—a habit that she picked up over the school year—nervously.

 _Oh, alright. I love you._

The words send a warm tingle down her spine, sends a thrill pumping through her blood. She closes her eyes, desperately trying to stop the blush that is spreading across her cheeks.

"He loves me," she whispers, tucking a strand of ruby red hair behind her ear. "He _loves_ me."

 _Thank you, Tom,_ she manages to write, her quill threatening to slip from her trembling fingers. A smile breaks out on her face, and she feels so light, she thinks she could float to the top of the world if she wanted.

* * *

She sees Tom's face sneering down at her when she finally wakes up.

"Tom!" she cries out, trying to push herself up on her shaky arms.

Tom's face swims above her. In a blurred moment, it transforms into a face with emerald green eyes.

"Ginny, it's me. Harry."

 _Not Tom._

Though the sting of betrayal still aches in her heart, she finds herself longing for Tom.

It's wrong—Ginny knows that very well—and she should stop that feeling. Nip it at the bud.

But she fears that its grown past a small blossom already.

* * *

She doesn't see the chalky white face of Voldemort that everyone else sees.

No, Ginny sees the young, handsome face of Tom.

And she wants it so desperately. She wants that mouth to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

She is close to breaking that promise.

She is falling down, deeper with every moment, every longing breath.

* * *

She kisses Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looks up into those green eyes full of adoration.

But it doesn't feel right. Ginny thinks it never will.

Harry will never be Tom. Tom's face seems to replace Harry's every day. She can't find the strength, the willingness, to stop it.

And as much as she hates it, the longing in her heart is growing.

She should have nipped at the bud.

But she was too late.

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

She knows that she is on the very brink of breaking her promise.

She wonders how long it will take for her to fall completely.

Once she falls, she will always be fallen. There will be no hope after that.

She wants to be free.

* * *

She's broke it.

She's fallen. There's no going back now.

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

She should've realized that Tom had captured her heart long ago.

Now he has her mind, too.

She wants to free them so badly. If only she could…

But they have betrayed her.

And she has broken her promise.

She doesn't know what she'll do next.

 _I love you, Ginny Weasley,_ Tom's voice echoes in her mind. A small smile creeps onto her lips.

Perhaps it isn't so bad.


End file.
